The display hardware technology in a typical computer video card continues to develop at a rapid rate. Such developments have resulted in increased 2D and 3D graphics processing power, large onboard memories for handling high resolution content, and support for multiple display outputs. With lower device costs, today's video hardware coupled with multiple display devices is becoming common. Tight driver integration within operating systems to support said video hardware has allowed the user to access many desktops on multiple screens. This provides several work surfaces to place and operate with applications.
Multiple monitors attached to a video card may be grouped physically and then logically within a computer operating system to define a virtual desktop. The combined resolutions of the multiple displays form a virtual desktop environment, providing large views of the operating system windows. Some display hardware vendors have provided as many as 6 outputs on a single graphics card offering many monitor display configurations.
Using projectors instead of monitors as the display output device, it is possible to create a seamless display for the large virtual desktop content. Ideally, such a system would include an easy calibration and processing mechanism to correct for the overlapping regions among the projectors' outputs.